Garabed Bashur (Earth-616)
(as Black Box) | Last = Cable & Deadpool #42 | HistoryText = Garabed Bashur, a native of India, is a cyberpath who possesses the mutant ability to psychically retrive, interpret and store data from any form of electronic media (essentially a highly potent electronic form of telepathy). He was trained in this ability by Professor Charles Xavier, but Xavier rejected Bashur upon learning of his criminal tendencies. Bashur used the knowledge gathered by his power to amass a small fortune, and became the leader of a small mercenary outfit, the Executive Elite, under the alias of Commcast. The mercenary Deadpool was hired to kill the Executive Elite, and although the other Elites were killed, Commcast survived, as only a clone body was killed. Some time later, Professor X contemplated using Bashur to restore data that had been lost from his files when the X-Mansion's systems were compromised by the Phalanx, although it is unknown if Bashur ever actually assisted Xavier. He was later seen helping a target of one of Sabretooth's murder sprees find someone who could protect him; in this case, that someone was Maverick. When his clone vats developed a problem preventing him from making additional clones of himself, Bashur created the Black Box identity, using the robot armor to prevent engaging directly, and began selling his information to the highest bidder. He crossed paths with Deadpool, attempting to convince him to kill his sometime ally Cable. Black Box, Cable, Deadpool, BAD Girls, Inc., the Cat, and Weasel searched for the mysterious Dominus Objective, a computer virus which would help Bashur sort through the massive amounts of data that his power let him access. After the Objective was released into the Rand Corporation, Rand CEO Iron Fist and his sometime partner Luke Cage fought Cable and Deadpool. Eventually Cable and Deadpool tracked the real Bashur down, but after a fight involving hundreds of clones of Makeshift and Rive, was eventually convinced by Cable to join him. He was killed by Sabretooth during the destruction of Providence. | Powers = Cyberpathy: Commcast can actively receive and store all forms of electronic data and transmissions in his mind. He likens it to 'electronic telepathy.' His power works passively, in a manner that does not interfere with the regular transmission, and can receive electronic signals over a great distance -- even isolating himself in a rural area did not completely shut out the information. Bashur has an infinite storage capacity in his mind, containing every piece of information he has been exposed to. Unfortunately, this data is streamed into his mind far faster than he can accurately scan it all consciously. Though the information is present in his mind, it takes a combination of meditation, effort, and sheer willpower for Commcast to locate and extract specific bits of info on command. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Exobody: Protective armor with the ability to store large amounts of data as well as Bashur's consciousness. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Alpha Level Mutants Category:Executive Elite members Category:198 Mutants Category:Technopaths Category:Alpha Level Mutants Category:Executive Elite members Category:198 Mutants Category:Technopaths